A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a method of making a fenestration framing member of desired geometry lengthwise of the member, including particularly a curved geometry lengthwise of the member, for half-round, round, eyebrow-shaped, quarter-round, arched or circular vents above windows or doors, and to provide a fenestration framing member product resulting from such method.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A method of making a fenestration framing member in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes providing a core of desired cross section and geometry lengthwise of the core. A fiberglass mat is placed around the core to form a fiberglass-enclosed core, and resin is vacuum infused into the mat to form a fenestration framing member that includes fiberglass-reinforced resin enclosing the core. The starting core and the final fenestration framing member preferably are of curved geometry lengthwise of the core and member. The step of vacuum infusing resin into the mat surrounding the core preferably is carried out by placing the fiberglass-enclosed core into a vacuum enclosure, preferably a vacuum bag, and connecting the vacuum enclosure to a vacuum source and a resin source.